This invention relates to the field of fastening devices which fasten the various fabric, insulating and cushioning components of a mattress to its innerspring assembly, and to the assembled mattresses when such fastening devices are used.
Prior art fastening devices presently used to fasten the fabric, insulating and cushioning components of a mattress to the innerspring assembly are known as hog rings. They comprise a strip of metal bent in a sort of triangular shape in which the opposite ends of the metal strip that will form the third leg of the triangle are initially spaced apart to receive whatever the hog ring is to be fastened to, whereupon a tool similar to a pair of pliers is used to press the two opposite ends together. The original purpose of hog rings was and is to clip them to the snout of hogs when they are relatively young to deter them from rooting in the earth. When hog rings are used to secure the insulating layers, cushioning layers and mattress covers to the innerspring assembly, the portions of such components adjacent a spring are gathered between the spaced apart ends of the hog ring, pressed against the facing portion of an adjacent coil spring, and the hog ring tool is then applied to press the ends together thereby clipping and fastening the respective mattress components to the innerspring assembly.
Other prior art fastening devices of which the applicant is aware are in somewhat related fields such as the upholstery field, drapery field and the like. They include those which are described and shown in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,400 discloses a wire drapery hanger having an inverted V-shaped clamp portion for placing over a horizontal support bar and an elongated upwardly extending leg which terminates in a point adjacent a hook portion in which it is received when pressed into its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,848 discloses a clip device for a fish stringer comprising a loop through which a string is received and secured, a generally U-shaped portion which has an upwardly extending leg that terminates in a pointed free end adjacent a hook portion in which it is received when pressed into its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,226 discloses a securing means to secure the fabric of an upholstered piece to a coil spring, comprising a thin strip of metal having a flat top or intermediate portion bent downwardly at one end with a pair of spaced apart curving hook-like arms which pierce the upholstery fabric, then draw it against the coil spring which is received between the spaced apart hook-like arms, the opposite end of the thin strip having a depending portion with a notch to slip over the facing portion of the coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,161 discloses a suspended support device made of a single strand of wire to form a pair of spaced apart hooks, spaced apart suspension members, a horizontal carrying member and a hook latch for releasably retaining and supporting the projecting end of the horizontal carrying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,076 discloses an upholstery staple having a pair of parallel legs connected at their inner ends by a U-shaped bridge which extends at right angles to the legs, one leg being relatively short terminating at a sharp point, the other leg being relatively longer and curving downwardly near its free end which then also terminates at a sharp point.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,628 discloses a tufting button comprising a combined ring and fastening clip formed of one piece, covering material over the ring portion, the fastening clip portion having an elongated leg terminating in a sharp point and a curved leg terminating in a hook to hook over the coil spring of an upholstered item after passing through the upholstery material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,012 discloses a drapery pin having an elongated leg which terminates in a sharp point at its free end, is integrally joined to a loop at its opposite end, and a hook member extending from the opposite end of the coil having its hook end biased outwardly from the free end of the elongated leg which can be pressed toward the hook and received therein to close the drapery pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,705 discloses a fastening clip to connect a coil spring to an adjacent coil spring, comprising a continuous length of wire formed into a generally triangular shape, having one leg as the base integrally joined at one end to a first diagonally extending leg with the coil of one spring extending through the angle formed thereby, the base leg integrally joined at its opposite end to a second diagonally extending leg with the coil of a second spring extending through the angle formed thereby, the first and second diagonal legs terminating in cooperating hook portions to connect the two together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,660 discloses a tatting hook and fastener, the fastener comprising a single strand of wire, a first leg terminating in a point at its free end, integrally joined to a loop at its opposite end, a second leg extending from the opposite side of the loop parallel to the first leg, the second leg terminating in a bent portion to provide a pair of laterally extending eyes, then a loop at right angles to the eyes and finally formed into a hook positioned adjacent the pointed free end of the first leg for reception by the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 879,232 discloses a bale tie fastener comprising a continuous length of wire, a first leg having a free end, its opposite end integrally joined to a loop, a second leg extending from the opposite side of the loop which terminates in a hook at a location biased outwardly from the free end of the first leg which can be pressed toward the hook end of the second leg and received therein to close the tie fastener.